The Night That Change Everything
by Demon's Path
Summary: After a typical day for the Ans and Kankers, no one notice the missing of the brainy An and the blue-hair Kanker till the next day. Will this change the dynamics of the Ans and Kankers forever? Character based on VampireMeerkat's An Ann n' Anny (Gender bent Ed Edd n' Eddy)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, please go easy on me!

Un-beta'd

Character based on VampireMeerkat's An Ann n' Anny (Gender bent Ed Edd n' Eddy)

 **Summary:** After a typical day for the Ans and Kankers, no one notice the missing of the brainy An and the blue-hair Kanker till the next day. Will this change the dynamics of the Ans and Kankers forever?

* * *

It was a stormy night.

The wind was howling, it had been blackout a long time ago due to the angry storm outside. Larie was hugging Double-N close, she was shaking with nerves, and everytime there's lightning, she would startle, huge wide eyes looking around frightningly as if scared that the lightning would hit her. He then would try to calm her down, humming an old song his mother used to hum to him when he was younger and when she was still alive. Honestly, if you ask him how the hell they got in this situation, he won't even know what to tell you, because, _he had no idea!_

….

Well…maybe he did have _some idea_ how they were in this situation, but it's not like he _meant_ this to happen! Honest! He was just chasing her down, planning to do their normal rotine (kissing, groping...you know, the usual) and with her running away yelling "KANKER!" like she normally did…just another day for a An and a Kanker!

Looking down at the girl in his arms (as well as the girl of his dreams), he felt guilty (not that he complaining when Ann was hugging close to him, mind you. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, the lavender scent, and… _urgh! Bad thoughts! Really not the time!_ ). As if sensing his thought, Double-N looked at him somewhat concern, worried, fear all reflected in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Larie?" Even if she was scare out of her wit, she still worried about him and that somehow made his heart bit a little faster, his face felt a little warmer.

"I'm the one who should ask you that. Are you okay there, Double-N? It's getting colder in here, I can take of my shirt to cover you if you want." He gave her a little smile, one that different than many others she has used to see on his face, and was it weird that she suddenly felt safe in his arms like this? Like he would protect her from everything, and she would trust her life with his.

"I'm quite warm right now, there's no need for that." Giving him her own smile in return. Something's telling her that he was blaming himself for their situation right now, and really, it just their luck that they were stuck in the school storage in a cold stormy night, without food or even a blanket to keep warm. Not that she blamed him or anything (although it was _kinda_ his fault that they got stuck), in fact, she quite grateful that he is here with her and she also got a feling that when this was all over, their relationship would change for all the better.

Hugging him close, Ann sighed. She felt really tired, hadn't been able to sleep for two days now, all the inventions and the scams that Anny made her do in these pass few days really take a toll on her and when she was in Larie arms like this, warm and safe, she just wanted to sleep. A part of her was screaming to stay awake, that this was _Larie,_ cul-de-sac resident pervert! God knows what he would do when she all defenceless! Another part of her, another really _really_ weird part of her is telling her that, although Larie's pervertness is very well known, he wouldn't do anything harmful to her when she all scared and frightening and defenceless like this, and somehow, she trusted this part more. _I really hope I know what I am doing._

Double-N closed her eyes, settled down to get more comfortable. Larie looked down at her, for a second he panic, but then he looked at her face, peacefully asleep, he breathed out a sigh of relief, smiled briefly, kissed her forhead, and then promptly followed her to dreamland, never once loosen his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

_When he opened his eyes, all he saw was her beautiful face. She looked like an angel. Screw that, even the word 'beautiful' couldn't described her beauty._

 _He moved a little, just to saw her face more clearly, though the movement seemed to wake her up. Her half lidded eyes opened, gazing around, trying to remember where she was, and when they focused on him, she gave him a smile that took his breath away._

 _He lower his face, his breath on her skin made her shiver (although because of his morning breath or because of the morning chill, he didn't know and didn't care, he would pretend to think that her shiver was a positive-way shiver). Their face just millimeters away from each other, they can feel their mouths touch, two pairs of eyes locking glance "Ann…"_

.

.

.

" _Ann…mmmm ~"_

Double-N looked over her shoulder where she was trying to open the lock with her hairpin. She didn't do this last night because of the blackout and her exhaustion, also because she thought that even if she could open the lock, there still would be the storm outside, so yes, they would be safer inside (though she was a little worried about Anny and An. Anny was going to drive them to school with their van today, they're going to be worried. She couldn't contact them to tell them about her situation because her phone's battery had been dead since last night, and so was Larie's) to see Larie snuggling with the pillow that they had somehow found last night. He had this satisfied look, a little bit dreamy, his blue hair (which amazingly soft to touch) fell down over his face. She could guess he was having a nice dream that somehow involved her, he looked really cute when he was like this (she thought with a blush).

 _Click!_

The door squeakily opened.

" _Hmm…Ann…beautiful ~"_

Blushing, she turned around, planning to wake him up so they could get out of here and got on with their day. But when he said her name like that, full of fondness and, dare she said it, love, it made she felt like she was the only girl important in his world (she is). Although she and the Ans had known about the Kankers feelings for them for years now, they (she) had never took it seriously before. Larie's really care about her. She knew about his pervert tendencies of course, it's hard not to, but he didn't do anything inappropriate to her yesterday when she fell asleep. That really make her looked at him in a new light.

Giggling, she looked down at his face. She really hope to see this side of his more, not the pervert version he and his brother always had on when they saw the Ans. Maybe she could talk to him about it. She gave a soft kissed on his cheek, then pinched him at the same spot she just kissed

"Larie, wake up."

.

.

.

 _He closed their little distance, going to kiss her when she opened her mouth, her melody voice filled his ear_

 _"Wake up, Larie."_

…

...

 _It take his fuzzy brain some second to understand her_

 _"What?"_

" _It's time to wake up, Larie"_

.

.

.

"Huh?" Larie groggily said, opened his eyes to see Ann angelic face smiling down at him, her face a little blush.

"Oh good, you are awake. I have opened the door so we can go home now."

…

...

…

" _Oh!_ Thanks Double-N."

"You are quite welcome, Larie."

Larie stood up, holding out his hand to offer her his assistance, when hers touch his, they felt an electrical feeling going through their bodies. For Ann, she suddenly felt butterflies inside her stomach. Gripping his hand tighter, not letting go even when she had stood up (Larie blushed at this) they opened the door and walk outside.

Later, when they were in front of her house, Ann told Larie she would see him at school tomorrow (she'd checked the time, school already started for a while so it's best for both of them to stay at home) and that, if he could act like a gentleman like last night, she would be happy to accompany him on their usual outing (the outing where normally a Kanker would chase an An for their make-out session). She had said this with her face down, blushing, suddenly found her shoes fascinating while Larie looked shocked and happy.

"I'll try my best Double-N!" He beamed at her.

"I'll look forward to it then" She said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

When Anny and An picked Double-N up to school the next day, she tried to avoid looking at them. She knew that, technically, she didn't do anything wrong, but somehow she still felt _guilty_. She did not regret promising Larie she would like to know him more. No, it's about what her fellow An would think when she told them she considered having an outing with Larie Kanker _voluntary_.

She wouldn't worry about An too much. She was sure that An would be happy if she knew her friends was happy. It's Anny that she worried the most. Knowing Anny, she would accuse her betraying them, told her loudly that it's Larie Kanker, and you can never trust a Kanker. To be honest, if that night hadn't happened, she would be in the same opinion as Anny. But…Larie had been great that night, he had showed that he could restrain himself, that he really _really_ cared about her, and she found out that he's really cute when he let all of his guard down, showing her his peaceful side. And she really want to see that side of him again (knowing his affection for her was genuine but was expressed the wrong way did help, too).

Lost in her own thought, Double-N failed to notice Anny and An glancing at her somewhat worriedly. She had told them she had been overworked herself, gotten sick and had to stay home to rest. They knew that her parents rarely home. Usually when she got sick, they would come to her house to take care of her and then had a movie night. But yesterday, before Double-N called them, they had been worried something might had happened to her because after the usual chase with the Kankers, they hadn't seen her anywhere. So when she called, Anny and An had sighed in relief, but when Ann told them what happened to her, they couldn't help but notice that she was hiding something from them. But they would wait. After all, sooner or later she would told them, the Ans rarely kept any secret from each other.

.

.

.

"Hahn… ~"

Tee and Jay looked at Larie half worried, half disgusted. Ever since they came home from school yesterday, Larie's face had looked like he had win some sort of big price, and no matter how much they prodded, he wound't tell them anything. Not to mention when they asked where he had been, he told them he had been researching in the library. _The Library!_ Something was definitely wrong with their brother.

Lost in their thoughts, Tee and Jay almost didn't notice how Larie's face brighten brighter than normally at the sight of Double-N standing in front of her locket, Anny and An standing next to her exchanged worried glances.

 _Huh, looks like the Ans have some problem with one of their members, too._ Tee thought. He nudged Jay, directed his gazed from Larie to Double-N. Jay nodded, and they walked to the Ans direction, along with Larie.

.

.

.

"Hiya Muffin" is the first thing Larie said to Ann, following with the action taking her hand in his to put a kiss on her palm. The other two Ans and Kankers popped their eyes out, all in shocked and wandering the same thing _"What the hell!?"._ Ann blushed brightly, her face the same color as her red shirt.

Yesterday, after saying goodbye to Double-N, Larie had run to the library to research how a 'gentlemen' would behave. Double-N was willingly giving him a chance to prove himself, and he wouldn't want to disappoint her. With that thought, he poured his mind into it, with a new goal to make Double-N look at him in a new light.

Seeing the effect of this only small gesture, he concluded that _it was totally worth it!_

Larie smirked in satisfaction, eager to show Ann how _gentlemen_ he could be, the day is still new after all.


End file.
